Death Before Our Love BxL Chapter 1
by RisaHonda
Summary: B is still in Wammy's house and is in the same room as A. The two top chosen for being L's heir. But, what happens when L goes there to observe them himself? BxL Yaoi.


_**Death **__**Before Our Love**_

_Chapter 1_

_BxL Yaoi_

The date right now is not important for now. But what is is that Beyond Birthday is alive and still at Wammy's House.

Beyond Birthday was sitting in his room, on his bed and studying with his room mate, A. B shifted his gaze to the other male in the room who was sitting on the bed across the way, watching him silently before looking back down to his book and reading once more. _All these stupid books...So many to read. Ugh..._B thought while groaning and rolling onto his stomach. He decided to chew on his nails as he studied, staring down at the book like a mindless zombie.

Meanwhile, Roger was walking L to the back room down the hall of the boy's dorm in Wammy's House. The room was small and unused. It only has a table with a lamp on it, two sofas on either side of the table, and a desk on the far side of the room. The rest of the walls besides the door and the desk, are all lined with books, like a mini-library. L made himself at home and sat on one of the sofas, his knees up to his chest. He ordered Roger to get him coffee, a lot of sugar, and cake. Before Roger left to get these, he asked, "Is there anything else you'd like?"

L paused for a long time, seeming to be thinking before he replied, "Yes...Bring me B," with a serious look on his features.

Roger went to get B from his room. B got off his bed and followed the old man, carrying his mini-book he had to study. He put it in his back pocket, for he thought he was being punished for something. Roger led the boy to the room that L was in and announced that B was there.

"Thank you, Roger...You are dismissed," L said while playing with the sugar cubes.

Roger nodded his head and left the two males alone in the room, closing the door as he left. Both of the boys were silent now, not one of them making a move to say anything to eachother.

But, L broke the silence by saying, "Please have a seat. There's something I must talk to you about."

L was still playing with his sugar cubes, staking them until they collapsed and most of them fell into his untouched coffee.

"Oops..." he said, quietly and to himself before shrugging it off.

B didn't know what to make of this guy at first. Was this guy really L? _The_ L? No...There's no way. But, his name said differently. B took a seat on the opposite sofa from L, sitting like a normal person right now. He wore a long-sleeved, black shirt and baggy jeans...Nothing too impressive. Its not like he would have changed into something impressive if he knew he was meeting with L. B was kind of glad he wouldn't have dressed up anyways for he started to view this man as a moron for playing with his food. Was L really this childish? It seemed unbelievable but, he knew it had to be so.

"What do you want with me?" B asked a few moments later.

L was silent still, not looking at the boy across from him. He picked up a spoon and started to stir his coffee with it before saying, "I'm sure by now you are doubting that I am L...But, that's fine. You may see me as being L's messenger if you'd like. But, I'm here to observe you. L has been getting reports every month of each and every child here...And the one that catches his eye the most is yours. Therefore, I am here to confirm you being a suitable replacment."

B stared at L silently for a moment before looking away.

"Do what you want," he said, frowning and leaning back into the couch.

He pulled out his book and opened it, starting to read...Or, trying to. Having someone as strange as this man was very distracting. L soon stopped stirring his coffee and put the spoon down, glancing up at B finally.

"Is there somewhere you'd rather be?" he asked, arching his brow while tilting his head slightly to the side and putting his thumb to his lips.

B's eyes shifted to look at L across from him. "Nowhere at all...Mr. Lawliet," he said before laying down on the couch, starting to read his book once more.

He licked his fingertip before flipping the page boredly, laying in a position where he crossed his legs at the calves.

L narrowed his eyes at the boy who spoke his real name. How this boy knew it, he did not know. He would have to find out later.

"I'd perfer you to call me L at all times, B..." he said, closing his eyes while picking up his coffee cup and putting it to his lips to take a sip of the almost paste substance.

B shifted his gaze back to L, almost smirking as he replied, "Of course..."

He then turned his attention back to his book, as if to ignore the other male there.

Near to an hour passed before B did something other than flip a page. He gazed at his nails for a moment before going back to reading. By this time, L was already finished with his coffee and cake, now back to playing with his sugar cubes.

But, L reached for a microphone that had 2 buttons on it. He pressed one and spoke into it, "Roger, get me a bottle of chocolate and a bottle of caramel."

Roger's voice came sounding from the speaker behind L's sofa, "Yes. Of course, L...B is still with you, I presume?"

"Yes, Roger.." L replied before looking back to B and asking, "Do you want anything?"

B, then, looked towards L and sat up. Closing the newly finished book, he didn't seem too interested.

"Nah...I'd prefer to go back to my room," he said while frowning and standing up, not seeing the point in L watching him do nothing.

L noticed the boy getting up before saying, "That will be all, Roger..."

He, then, pushed the button again to end the conversation before speaking to B once more, "B, wait...Come over here."

L plastered a smile on his face while he said this, now resting his chin on his knees with his arms around his legs.

B stayed silent as he looked towards L again, seeming to think about it. After a moment, he slowly approached the other male, eyeing him even as he got closer.

He ended up in front of L, and as he put his small book back into his back pocket, he said, "Yeah?"

L watched silently as B approached him...Once he was in front of him, L took hold of the youth's chin and moved his head in every which direction gently, as if to memorize his every facial feature. While L did this, B blinked like a deer in headlights, not sure what to make of what was going on. After a long while of doing that, he let the boy go just as Roger walked into the room again.

"You are free to go, B...Roger, please escort B back to his room," L said as Roger set the bottles of the caramel and chocolate down on the table.

"Right away...Come with me," Roger said before leading B to the door, placing his hand on the youth's back to gently push him in the right direction.

The actions that L took struck B as weird. He was walking down the hallway with Roger, wiping at his chin with his sleeve as if his chin got dirty. L's touches creeped him out, making the hairs on the back of his neck stick up. B quickly retreated to his room and sunk into his bed while A was staring at B, raising a brow before going back to his book.

Meanwhile, back in the room, L sighed when the door closed. But, he soon picked up the microphone and pressed a different button than before and he spoke into it, "Watari...Watch B closely. Set up cameras and mics all over the halls and his classroom...I, too, will observe them from this room."

"Yes, L. I will do that when everyone is asleep," Watari replied.

L thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yes...I think that'd be the best choice."

He pressed the button again and sighed before getting up to drag out the screens for Watari to set up.

Back in the bedroom, B soon fell asleep, as well as A. Watari made his move to set up the cameras and bugs. But, what neither him or L knew was that B had his own cameras up and watching Watari's every move.

In the morning, when B went to class, he noticed that A seemed to be acting a bit strange...A bit high strung. But, of course, they all studied until their brains would burst...But, B was more calm than everyone else in the room.

While B was in class, studying, L was in the back room, observing him through the computer screens. He then took notice to A, who seemed to be B's right-hand man.

"Watari...While they're in class, set up cameras and bugs in their bedroom as well..." L instructed.

Of course, Watari would do just that while L stayed in the back room and watched the two younger boys.

About ten minutes later, B and A stood up and left the classroom, heading into the bathroom. They walked inside...There, A went to the sink to splash water on his face while B leaned against the wall next to him.

"Hmm...You should relax somewhat...You're going to kill yourself...Working too hard.." B warned his friend before stepping into a stall.

Of course, A scoffed at this and replied, "You should work harder. You slack too much."

After a few moments, B came back out and started to wash his hands, saying back, "Heh...Hardly."

Later on that day, L decided to call A into the room. Roger went to get the boy from the classroom and he led him to the back room. In the room, L was watching B closely, not minding what was said since he knew that B wouldn't say anything stupid or immature. But, B didn't seem to react to A leaving. Although, B started to slouch more than usual with A gone. As usual, B had his nose buried in a book, doing nothing but read besides itching his cheek or chest every once in a while.

Soon, A came into the room. L muted the sound on the computer but, he didn't bother hiding the image. Roger left the two alone and L said, "Please sit."

He got off of the computer chair and sat on a sofa again, instead. He motioned for A to sit on the sofa directly across from him. A did as he was told, but, his gaze shifted to the image on the screen. He stared silently for a while before looking back at L and asking, "Why are you watching B? Did he get into trouble?"

Since A looked away from the screen, he didn't see B get up and go out of the classroom. Just before this, L was wondering if B ever acted out on his own...Since it seemed that he simply did everything everyone told him to do.

L was a little annoyed that he wasn't the first to talk...So, he spoke in a stern voice, "First off...Let me introduce myself. I am L's messenger, Harold."

Of course, L had everything all planned out. While he was having his meeting with A, Watari was setting up cameras outside...But, he would not set any up in the girl's dorm since B and A were not allowed down there.

L, then started to finish what he was saying, "Now, to answer your question...No, B is not in any kind of trouble. In fact, I am simply observing both of your actions."

"Oh, alright..." A said while switching his gaze from L to the screen and back again.

He then raised his hand and commented, "B is in the girls' dorm...So you know."

A was correct. B made his merry way down the girls' hallway, whistling a soft tune while doing so. A knew he was right...So, he gave L a fake smile.

L arched his brows and looked down to his sugar cubes and cake on the table in front of him, poking the cake with his fork as he asked, "And you would know this how?...What would he be doing in the girls' dorm anyways, if I may ask?"

A shrugged while replying, "Well, he just walked off the screen and he's not in any other ones...Plus, I'd suspect that you'd believe we wouldn't go into the girls' dorm....How the hell would I know? B is looney sometimes..."

After this, A sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. L glanced back up at A and tilted his head to the side, resting it upon his knees.

"Well, then....Anyways, lets cut to the chase. The reason I called you here and am watching you both is because...You two are the top two choices to be L's heir. I am to decide who it will be."

After absorbing all the information, A nodded faintly before staring at L for a moment more.

"So, you're saying that you want us to compete against eachother?" he asked while furrowing his brows.

He had to admit...B was a challenge. Everyone else was simply annoying.

"Why pull just me in to say this? Does B know already?" he asked while he saw B return onto one of the screens.

L couldn't help but smirk and he replied, "No, no...Do not compete, simply act normal. I've already informed B about all of this...But, just to be safe, do not talk about this to anybody, do you understand?"

L started to play with his toes, which distracted A. Therefore, A did not reply. He was staring at L playing with his toes. A started to wonder...Who was more looney? B or this guy?

Meanwhile, B returned to the bedroom and went to lay down, taking a nap and curling around the book he was supposed to be reading.

L did not get an answer...He wasn't very patient, so, he stopped playing with his toes and asked, "A?"

Seeing as how he hadn't checked the screens himself, he took a very quick glance to see B asleep. He smiled faintly for a split second before becoming serious again. But, nothing gets past A, sadly.

A was resting his cheek on his fist and he arched a brow a little while frowning, "Taken a fancy to B?"

A didn't get a response...He expected that. He then looked back to the screens at B and the other youth was drooling on his book and chewing softly on the corners of the book.

"Lazy bum..." A sighed, shaking his head.

L couldn't help but chuckle a little and look back to the screens to see B's actions. He flashed the screen a quick smile once more before facing A again.

"Do not tell B about our meeting today, nor anyone else...Is that understood?" L asked again.

A was slightly confused, giving L a strange look before replying, "Alright..."

A, then, got up and yawned while walking over to the door. He opened it and looked back at L, saying, "I'd be careful about getting too attached to B...He's a heartbreaker."

He then left and gently closed the door behind him.


End file.
